Fall to Pieces
by Tempered-Dreamz
Summary: The turtles meet a confused and tormented girl, who has a great destiny to fulfill. Will the turtles help her to realize her potential or will she simply run from her destiny? And why does Shredder want her?
1. Prolouge: At the beginning

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary: **The turtles meet a confused and tormented girl, who has a great destiny to fulfill. Will the turtles help her to realize her potential or will she simply run from her destiny? And why does Shredder want her?

**Disclaimer: **All original characters are mine. Turtles, splinter, April, Casey, shredder, foot clan are NOT mine. Kapeech? Good.

**Prologue: At the beginning**

"Mommy, look! I a pincess!" A three-year-old said as she spun around with her arms stretched out in her brand-new pink dress. The dress had puffy short pink sleeves and went down to few inches above her ankles. As she spun around the entire dress proofed out.

"Yes and a very pretty one too," A young woman, who could not have been any older than eighteen, replied back, smiling at her daughter. Smiling, the little girl looked up at her mother. The mother smiled back and it was quite obvious that these two were related, for they had the exact same smile among other things. They had the same emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, round nose, and small pouty lips. The one big difference besides their age was that the mother had dirty blonde hair while the girl had jet-black hair like her father.

"You petty too, mommy," was the little girl's reply.

"Why thank you, your highness. Now let's go wash up for dinner," She said, giving a slight bow, and then scooping her daughter up. 'Course the bathroom was only a few feet from where they had been the living room. Since money was tight, all they could afford was a tiny run-down 2-bedroom apartment. The girl's parents had talked about moving out into a bigger house but until one of them could pay for it, they were stuck with their tiny apartment.

Right as the two girls finished in the bathroom, a tall man with jet-black hair, brown eyes and stunning features that could only belong to a young Japanese man, walked through the front door. Upon hearing the door, the little girl ran out into her father's outstretched hands, screaming, "Daddy!" the whole way.

"How's my little Lita?" Her father asked as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Good," She replied. Her mother came over next saying, "Welcome home Oroku," as she stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Likewise," He said as he put Lita down, "It's time for dinner now isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Lita's mother answered. All three headed towards the kitchen and dinning room. Lita was the only talkative one at dinner until the very end. Finally her mom spoke up, "So how was that business meeting of yours?"

"Good. I have some great news,"

"What is it, daddy?" Lita curiously asked.

"I'm going back to Japan," He answered.

"But why? Why do you want to move us there?" Lita's mom asked.

"You misunderstand, Rachel. It is not you, who'll be moving there. It is I," Rachel dropped her fork, turned to him and asked, "What. Why do you have to go? We're your FAMILY! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?"

"It's too risky. Besides I need you to do something for me,"

"Oh? And what's that?" She said with anger in her voice as she helped their young daughter get off the booster seat. She then turned to Lita and instructed, "Lita, go change into your jimmies and wait for me in your room. Be sure to use the potty. I need to have a few words with your father," Lita nodded and ran quickly to her room.

"You need to raise Lita for me. I can't afford to have a little kid running around with me in Japan. I'll come for her once she turns 18," He instructed as he stood up.

"Why does it have to be me? Why don't you want me with you?" She asked as she began to cry onto the floor.

"You're her mother,"

"Oh great," Rachel took a couple deep breaths before saying," I know why you don't want me to with! It's clear to me now!"

"Yea I'm going to claim what's rightfully mine!"

"I knew it! This is all about that girl! The one you and Hamato Yoshi are both in love with!"

"I'm not going back just for her,"

"But you're still going to try to win her over,"

"You have your place here. Mine is becoming the leader of the foot clan and destroying the Yoshi clan!"

"Well, fine. Go leave me, for that and for HER!" She screamed at him. Next she started grabbing the dishes and throwing them on the floor one at a time, letting each one shatter into tiny pieces. Oroku Saki decided to take this opportunity to leave and before Rachel could catch him, he had gone. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, she made her way to Lita's Room. Slowly she opened it to find her daughter playing with her dollhouse. Stomping over, Rachel snatched the toy from her young daughter's tiny fingers and threw it across the room. She glared down at Lita, causing her to cower back, and quietly said, "You,"

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to Lita? Find out in **chapter one: Monday blues**.

Please read and REVIEW. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Monday Blues

**Fall to Pieces**

**Summary:** The turtles meet a confused and tormented girl, who has a great destiny to fulfill. Will the turtles help her to realize her potential or will she simply run from her destiny? And why does Shredder want her?

**Disclaimer: **All original characters are mine. Turtles, splinter, April, Casey, shredder, foot clan are NOT mine. Kapeech? Good.

**WARNING: **There is mention of abuse and rape in this chapter. It's nothing too vulgar or graphic so I don't believe it warrants an R rating but you have been warned.

**Chapter One - Monday Blues**

-14 1/2 years later-

Lita's POV

Thud! Thud! Stupid rain. Will it ever cease for just a moment? I laid on my bed trying to forget that today was monday. Time to go back to school. I hate school. Though home's just as worse as school. Actually I hate my life altogether. Why do I even bother to get out of bed each day? My question was answered when I heard my mom pounding on the door.

"You better get up, you lazy slob! I will not have you hanging out around here while Richard is here!" She yelled through the door. Knowing that if I didn't leave the house within the next minute, she'd start in with the beatings. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. As fast as I could, I pulled my t-shirt off and put on a long-sleeved purple turtleneck. Hopefully thanks to the weather I'll look like dressed normal. See I usually always wear long-sleeves no matter what the weather is. So when it's all sunny and beautiful out the more popular girls at school tease me. But if I were to wear short-sleeves or less than any bruises I might have would be visible. Plus my mom would probably go crazy and accuse me of being a whore. Then I quickly put on my worn blue jeans and was about to put on my shoes on when my mom barged through the door.

"Why is it that you can never do anything right?" She demanded to know as she stepped closer. I could smell the alcohol on her before she even came over to me. I mumbled an apology and tried to put on my shoes so I could go, but she grabbed my wrist, twisting it, as she spat out, "You'd better be gone to school every morning before I get up. Cuz I don't want your ugly face to be the first thing I see," Using her outher hand she slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall backwards on my butt. She stomped out of my room and into the kitchen to pour herself yet another glass of wine.

Finally, I was able to put on my shoes. Quickly checking to be sure she hadn't left a hand print on my cheek, I saw the ugly girl my mom sees. She was right. I wore no makeup so thanks to my fair complexioin, I looked sickenly pale. Due to my lack of sleep, anyone could clearly see the dark circles under my eyes. And now I had a small bruise forming on my left cheek. To top it all off, there was the matter of my tangled long hair. Which wouldn't be much of a problem, if only I had a brush. I used to have one, but when I started high school about 3 years back, my mom threw my brush away saying ugly girls like me had no use for a brush. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get some of the knots out. Before my mom could come back for more discipline, I ran out the door and out to school.

* * *

Mikey's POV

"That is all for today, my sons. You may go," Splinter said as he gave us a slight bow and disappeared into his room. Probably to meditate or something. My brothers and I all sunk to the floor, panting.

"Boy, that sure was some work out," I commented.

"Yea," Leo added.

"All I'd like to know is why Splinter increased the intensity of our ninjutsi lessons?" Raph asked.

"Because of that dream he had," Donnie answered.

"Dream? What dream?" I asked my brother. Master Splinter had been working us harder for the past few days, but it never occurred to me that it might be the result of a dream.

"Actually it was two dreams. One where there was peace and our enemies were gone. And the other where the whole city was in chaos," Leo replied.

"Well if he keeps it up, I'll be too sore to fight," I exaggerted. Ok so maybe I could still fight, but it doesn't mean I wanna ache all over from practice! Leo and Raph sure do seem to be taken the extra work pretty easy. They had only sat for a few seconds before they both left the dojo. Leo, I'm sure went into Master Splinter's room for meditation or something and Raph probably went into his to do whatever it is that he does. Donnie slowly got up and headed straight for his computer while I on ther other hand, parked myself in front of the TV and started watching superfriends.

* * *

Lita's POV

"Oh look, it's loser Lita. Well, at least this time your outfit is actually in tune with the weather," Brittany Wick said to me as if I was the most dieseased person the planet.

"Looks like she's been running into things again," Brittany's groupie, Melinda Johnson, said referring to the bruise on my cheek.

"Hey babe," Ben Stokes said as he put his arms around Brittany. Those two definately belonged to each other. They're both really snotty to people and obessesed with their looks. Turning to look at me, Ben asked, "Geez, Lita. When was the last time you took a shower?" See what I mean? I rolled my eyes and pushed my way past them as the group started laughing.

I walked as fast as I could, hugging my books to my chest, while I made my way to class. As you can probably guess, I don't really have any friends. I can't blame anyone either. I wouldn't want to be friends with myself either. I hardly say even one word to anyone so I don't exactly come out as miss friendly. It's not that I don't want someone to talk to, it's just that I'm afraid of slipping up and telling someone what goes on at home. Then there's the fact that I look like a freak so no one even comes near me unless they have to.

Sometimes I wish that my dad had never left home so my mom wouldn't be so mad at me and we could be the happy family you always see on TV. I know how my mom disciplines me is wrong, but she's all that I have in this world. And I'd rather have her then have nobody at all.

* * *

Leo's POV

_Gunfire could be heard as people ran around killing each other in the streets. The screams of the women and children, and even some men, was deafing. Buildings on fire light up the darkened sky. All hope seemed to be lost as all kinds of monsters roamed the streets. Then I saw her. She stood up on a rooftop on one of the burning buildings. She was quite slender with this gorgeous jet-black hair that moved with the wind. Though it never tangled. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. If only she would turn her head so that I might catch a glimpse of this mysterious girl. Like an answer to a prayer, she turned her head ever so slightly. From where I stood, I could clearly see that she was quite beautiful and had some japanese blood in her. She also seemed to remind me of someone I knew._

"Raph! Give it back!" Mikey said, annoyed at our hot-head brother. Even though Splinter and I were trying to meditate behind closed doors, we could still hear my little brothers fighting over the remote. Realizing that they wouldn't be able to solve this themselves, we went out there to intervene.

"Raphael! Michangelo!" Splinter said as he hit the floor with his crane, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mikey and Raph both had had a grip on the remote and had been trying to pull it out of each other's hands when we stepped in. Upon hearing sensei's voice, Mikey's grip loosened just enough to allow Raph to snatch the remote. Who quickly turned the TV to wrestling.

"Hey! Raph! Sensei! I was watching TV first until hot shot over here, ever so rudely, turned the channel!" Mikey whinned.

"Michangelo, you watch too much TV. I think it is time you practice what I taught you this morning and get ready to go on patrol with your brother tonight," Splinter said. Raph stopped watching long enough to turn and say, "What? I have to patrol with this baby?"

"No, Raphael. You will turn off this nonsense and also will head into the dojo to practice what we have just learned this morning. And while there, you will reflect upon the matter of politely informing your brother to give you a turn with the TV," Splinter instructed. Raph sighed and tried to watch a few more minutes of wrestling, but upon sensing sensei's glare, he quickly turned it off and headed to the dojo.

"Wait. So who am I going on patrol with?" Mikey asked. Splinter turned to look at me as if to say I was. I gladly accepted and said, "I will patrol with you,"

* * *

Lita's POV

_Brring! Brring! _Thank you! I silently prayed as the last bell sounded. It was finally time to leave this horrid place. I gathered my things together and headed out the door before anyone could speak to me. At least today hadn't been that bad. There was that run-in with Brittany and her groupies in the morning but I haven't seen any of them since then. Thankfully there weren't any group assignments to do in any of my classes today so I was able to just sit there and try my hardest to be invinsible. It figures that as soon as I get outside, it starts raining. I picked up my pace, trying to get home before it got real bad.

"Hello sweetie," Richard greeted as I came inside and shut the door. I glanced at him and noticed that he was standing in the kitchen doorway with a beer bottle in his right hand. His shirt was partially tucked in and partially hanging out. His belt was hanging loosely from his pants and from his movements and speech, it became quite obvious to me that he had already been doing some drinking. Not wanting to be near him like this, I said a quick 'hi' and rushed to my room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. It seemed as if I would be spending another night, hiding away in my room without any supper. As long as drunk Richard was out there and with my mom at work, I didn't want to be out there with him. Richard can be a pretty cool guy, when he's not drinking. Just like my mom is pretty decent when she's sober. But when they're drunk, watch out. Deciding to past the time with homework I put my books and paper on the bed. I had a backpack at one point, but one of mom's exes had claimed that the needed to borrow it. Which he has obviously no intention of returning. I did try to get my mom to get me another one but she said I didn't need one and that I was just being lazy and selfish. I had just pulled out my vocabulary homework from english out when I saw Richard standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I asked. What is he doing? I have a really bad feeling about this. I looked around, trying to find a quick exit. There was none. Unless I wanted to jump through a 5th story window. Which wasn't going to happen. I may not enjoy my life but I'm not about to take a leap to my death either.

"You're pretty," He said as he smiled at me. He took a couple steps into my room and I stepped backwards. He continued to stare at me with a twisted smile on his face as he crept closer and closer. I stepped back yet again and kept doing so untill I hit the wall. After what seemed like centuries, he was just a few steps ahead of me. I could smell the liquior on his breath now. I tried to run past him but he grabbed my arms and threw me on the bed, pinning me down.

"No! Let me go! Please!" I begged as I began to sense what was about to happen. The more I struggled, the harder he forced me down.

"Not until I get what I want," He said in my ear as he started to undo his pants. Oh god no! Please no! Don't let this happen to me! I kept trying to fight him, but it didn't matter. Richard was much stronger than I am. I screamed and cried the whole time as I never stopped trying to get him off of me. Before I knew it he was off of me. He had done what he had wanted to do and I would never be the same.

* * *

Splinter's POV

My eldest son, had just finished telling me what he had seen doing our brief mediation session. Though I didn't need him to tell me what he had seen, for I had been seeing it for the past few weeks in my dreams.

"Sensei? What does it mean?" Leo asked me. I took a deep breath and started to tell him, "There are other creatures in this world. Evil ones that no normal human being can stop,"

"But we can?"

"I do not know if we can, but there is someone who can,"

"There is? Who? The girl?" He asked as a thousand questions raced through his mind. I gently explained that if he would let me finish I could answer all his questions for him.

"There is one girl who holds the power to defeat these evil creatures in the world. Since the begining of time, there has been one girl. A slayer, if you will. Who is human but at the same time more than human. She alone holds the key to preventing this city from going into complete and utter chaos," I explained.

"So who is she? How do we find her?"

"I do not know my son. It is possible that she has not received her calling yet,"

"When will she receive it?"

"When the old slayer dies, a new one will be called in her place,"

"So can't the old slayer help us until we get the new one?"

"I am afraid not my son," I didn't bother to tell him that the current slayer at this point was in sunnydale, california trying despeartly to save her "sister".

* * *

What will happen during Mikey's and Leo's patrol? Will Lita's day get any better? Find out in **chapter two**. 

Please read and review. THANKS! And a big thanks to all of those who reviewed the prologue. You made me want to keep going with this story!


End file.
